thestarwarscanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Han Solo
Han Solo was a Smuggler, a Rebel Alliance General, and the captain of the Millennium Falcon. He was also a main character in the original trilogy of Star Wars series. After the Battle of Endor, Han had a son with Leia, whom they named Ben, who would eventually become Kylo Ren. Early life Han Solo was born in 29 BBY to unknown parents. He is orphaned at a very young age and eventually becomes a smuggler for a living. He stole for the Corellian underworld while in a relationship with childhood sweetheart Qi'ra Solo He saved Chewie from imprisonment, and the two become life long friends and companions. In later years of smuggling with Chewie, Han becomes a favored smuggler of Jabba the Hutt. Solo was later found and borded by Imperial Stormtroopers, forced to abandon all of their supplies. Smuggling Skywalker and Kenobi One day on Tatooine, Solo encounters two individuals: an old man of the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi and a young one by the name of Luke SKywalker (who would also later become a good friend of Solo's as they grew older). Han at first is reluctant to bring them along to Alderaan, but accepts them as soon as Ben raises the price. Getting up to leave, a Rodian named Greedo approaches Han, demanding for the money that he owes Jabba. Han promises that he was going to see him right now, but Greedo refuses to let him pass and says he'll take the ship only if he's gracious enough to. Han says over his dead body and shoots Greedo, killing him. Later, he finds Jabba next to his ship. Han asks for more time and the money is on its way and Jabba gives him the time to do so. Stormtroopers later hunt for Skywalker Kenobi and their droids, but they make it in time. Han later escapes Tatooine with Luke, Ben, C-3PO and R2 D2 on the Millennium Falcon and sets for the course of Alderaan. Han later manages to escape from the Imperial troops and starts gloating that he got them out, but no one is listening to him. Meanwhile, Artoo and Chewie in fact play game of Dejarik, a holographic version checkers. Han warns them that the Wookie should win and C-3PO tells Artoo to let Chewie win since according to Han, he will rip the droid's arms off. Luke asks if Han believes in the Force, but Solo says that it is nothing but tricks (In the seventh episode, Han's view of the Force changes). When the company reach to Alderaan, they find the planet was destroyed by the Imperial Troops. Someone points out that they are in an asteroid field, not Alderaan. They are in fact right, as Han says they are in the right coordinates. The Death Star attracts them to their ship with a beam tractor. Han tries to break from it, but it is useless for him doing so. Rescuing and Meeting Princess Leia Han packs himself, Chewie, the droids, Luke and Ben inside his compartments. The stormtroopers overlook his ship before leaving. Han calls for the two stormtroopers in charge of guarding the Falcon. He and Luke take on their armor and their weapons. They infultrate the command base, which the group kills all of the guards. Luke points out with Chewie's growling and Han's shooting that the entire Death Star base doesn't know they are there. Artoo hooks up to the Death Star's computer system and tracks down where the tractor beam shield is at. Ben tells them they can do no more and goes to deflect the shield. At first, Han is reluctant to stay in one place, being bored out of his head, while it changes to say he doesn't want to help. He is at first confused on why there is a princess involved. Luke manages to convince Han to come and save Leia after doubling the reward for saving her. Han later follows Luke's lead as they take Chewie "prisoner". The company managed to find the prison block Princess Leia was in and Han stalled them when the call came in and Luke went ot the cell where Leia was at. Han panicks and shoots the communicator off, shouting to his companion to hurry up as they are about to have company. The Stormtroopers invade the cell block and cut off their only escape route. He encounters Leia, who gives him a hard time and Han rhetorically asks her if she wants to go back in her cell. Since there is no way out, Leia uses Luke's blaster and gets them out of the situation. Han jumps in after everyone else, but it is out of the frying pan and into the fire for them. Escaping the Death Star Han and the gang find themselves in a garbage compactor and shoots at the door, but it reflects back on the walls. Luke tried it before and Leia shouts at him to put the guna way. Unfortunately, they find out where our heroes are at and tried to compress them all, but with Threepio's and Artoo's help, the compactor stops and the quartet find a way out. After leaving the compactor, Han and Luke take off their armor. After hearing a sound, Chewie walks away from the sound, and Han shuts off the sound which just angers the Skywalker siblings even further. Leia enraged enough, calmly says that it is her time to take in charge of the mission, but Han disagrees and he only follows his own orders. The group temporarily is split up into three groups and they even manage to regroup. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan is killed by his old apprentice, Darth Vader. Han manages to get him and his companions out of the Death Star and the enemies trying to get them. Helping the Rebellion After dropping off Leia, Luke, and their droids to the rebel base of Yavin IV, a moon orbiting Yavin the planet. Luke is disappointed in Han because he is leaving without even saving or helping the Rebels. Han tries to offer Luke to come with him and Chewie because they could use a pilot like him. Han tells Luke goodbye, "May the Force be with you." Suddenly, Han decided to tturn around with a change of heart, saving Luke's life. They blow up the Death Star and Han is welcomed back at the Rebel base, embraced by Leia and Luke. Because of Han's brave actions, Leia gives him a medal along with Han. He later recieved the rank of Captain in the Rebellion as well. Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Han Solo returned in the second installment of Star Wars with Harrison Ford reprising his role as the character. In this one, he rescues Luke from freezing to death while fixing the Millennium Falcon to pay Jabba the Hutt because of the bounty on his head. Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Episode VII: The Force Awakens Eventually after Return of the Jedi, Han and Leia have a son named Ben, but they lose him to the dark side, causing the family to literally fall apart. Han goes with Chewie, resuming their smuggling buisness. One day, they spot their old ship the Millennium Falcon and capture it, only to find a young woman, a young man and a BB-8 unit in it. Han soon becomes a mentor and a father figure to Rey and her friends. After they escape two gangs, Han agrees to get them as far to Maz Kanata's castle, hoping for them to hire a smuggler to get the group to the resistance. He eventually tells them everything they heard about, the stories they heard that all of it is true. He gets to an unnamed planet for a Maz Kanata's help, but the wise old woman refuses, saying he has been running from Leia and their other problems for too long. The First Order eventually finds them, as well as the Resistance. Han fights in the battle despite his old age and uses his pistol to fire at them. When all hope is lost, the Resistance comes in, freeing Solo, Chewie and Finn from their captives. They later notice Kylo Ren taking Rey away and the First Order retreats. Personality and Traits Han started off as an arrogant, yet comical and smug person. The only person he ever cared for was himself, but also his best friend Chewbacca. After meeting Luke SKywalker, Han matured over three years of the course, but was still his arrogant self. He later cared for his friends and fights for his loved ones. One example of him being a good friend was coming back with selflessness by helping Luke out in battle, defeating the others and later risked his and his tauntaun's life to find Luke and bring him back to the base. He teases Chewie, showing his sence of humor. Leia states that he is a "scruffy looking nerf-herder". She says he is also a great-leader, but doesn't realize her feelings for him until they kiss. Physical Appearance Han was starting off as a young man. He was in his late twenties, early thirties by the time of A New Hope. He is also six foot one, a few inches taller than Luke, but shorter than Chewie. He also has brown hair and hazel eyes, showing he had Relationships Family * Leia Organa: 'Han and Leia first met on the Death Star. He could barely stand her, and refused to take order from a girl, and he took orders by only himself. It was implied that Han had a crush on Leia, pointingly when he asked Luke if a guy like him and a girl like her could go together. Leia later is hugging Han when he returned to help the Rebellion and rewards him with a medal. In ''The Empire Strikes Back, Leia and Han seemed to have developed feelings for each other, but both can not see it. Well, Leia anyways since Han implies that she likes him, but Leia refuses to answer. After calling her "sweetheart" leia demands he calls her by her real name instead of the absurd nicknames. After they kissed, Han and Leia are indeed in love with each other. Leia is initially upset when Han was tortured and given to the bounty hunter, Boba Fett. Han was encased in frozen carbonite, but Leia told him she love her and he responded with, "I know." In Return of the Jedi, Leia risks herself to save Han and gets him out of the hybernation, but both are captured again by Jabba. Leia and Han fight together in the Battle of Endor. Han is in fact jealous that Leia told Luke her problems, unaware of the situation. Han tells her, "I love you" with her responding with "I know" like a year ago. Han at first thinks Leia is in love with Luke, but when it turns out their brother and sister, then Han and Leia are officially in love. Before The Force Awakens, Han and her have married ande a son named Ben. After he fell and became Kylo Ren, Han and Leia go back to doing what they did before meeting: Han to smuggling and Leia back to commanding. They are reunited in the end of Solo's life, where they have an awkward encounter and don't speak well. Leia and Han hug each other before she tells him if he sees their son, bring him home nad into the light.After Han's death, Leia feels it through the force and mourns for his death. * 'Luke Skywalker: '''Brother-in-law. Han Solo and Luke Skywalker first met in 0 ABY, with a rocky relationship, due to the fact Han was selfish and greedy. Skywalker is also irritated by Han's constant arrogance for almost getting them killed. Han later saves Luke's life during the Battle of Yavin, and they maintain a close friendship after this. After Han had stayed with the Rebellion, he helped Luke with their daily investigation in Hoth. After LUke was missing for hours, Han grew worried for Luke and risked his life to save him. He first thought Luke was dead, but finds him alright. He also cuts the dead tauntaun, and keeps Luke warm until he makes shelter. He and Luke say goodbye before going into battle. For a year, Luke tried to break Han out of Jabba's palace and Han later owes Luke for saving hi his life. Atfirst Han thinks Luke and Leia are in love but in a sibling way. Han later accepts this fate. He also hugs Luke after the Battle of Endor. Han later marries Leia, thusbecoming Luke's brother-in-law. He and his wife even turns to Luke to help their son, but he blames himself for what they did. He is also grievously upset that Luke has been missing for years. Friends and Allies * 'Chewbacca: 'Chewie and Han have been friends since Solo saved his life from imprisonment.They smuggled and fought together even before teh events of ''Star Wars. Chewie is arguably his best friend and is literally the only one who understands him. He is upset when Han is encased in frozen carbonite and goes to work to help save Han and smothers him when Han is freed from his imprisonment.Han and Chewie even remained friends and faithful companions after three decades of returnign to their smuggling buisness. After Han's son falls back into the Dark Side, Han and Chewie remain friends. After Ren kills his father, Chewie is filled with rage and manages to injure Ren and kill several stormtroopers. * 'Rey Skywalker: '''Han first meets Rey and her two companions when they are on the Millennium Falcon. He later attempted to protect her and her friends and also helps them half-way to find the Resistance. Han becomes the father Rey never had, and he becomes like a mentor to her. Han even thought about offering Rey a position to staying in the ''Millennium Falcon. Rey declines this. After Rey was abducted by his son, Kylo Ren, Han watches them leave also devastated by Rey's capture and was even willing to save her with Finn. After his death, Rey is driven to a fit of rage and calls his son a monster for killing his own father. Powers and Abilities * '''Piloting: Han was an expert pilot. He knew every front and back of the Milllennium Falcon and flew on the "piece of junk" according to Luke. * Technical skills: Because of a talent for technology, Han was an expert in this as well. He was able to fix the Falcon to fly, but not able for it to fly light speed. Trivia * Harrison Ford suggested Han to pass away in The Empire Strikes Back, but George Lucas thought Han still had a few talents up his sleeve. * Solo was originally going ot be a monster in one of the drafts. * Han is similar to Killian Jones, another character from another item distributed by Disney, ABC's show Once Upon a Time. Category:Episode IV: A New Hope characters Category:Smugglers Category:Correlians Category:Solo family Category:Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back character Category:Episode VI: Return of the Jedi characters Category:Alliance to Restore the Republic members Category:Episode VII: The Force Awakens characters Category:Original trilogy characters Category:Sequel trilogy characters Category:Main characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Solo characters Category:Pilots Category:Skywalker Saga characters